fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
American Broadcast Network
The '''American Broadcast Network (normally known as ABN Network or ABN) is an American public broadcasting television network. The company was founded in 1964 as a part of the Champion Television Group. Since it is a fully-funded commercial-free public broadcaster, ABN is owned by Sabana American Broadcast Holdings (or SABH) and is part of the ABN Domestic Television Corporation. It is the de facto member of Sabana Global Broadcast Services (SGBS) representing North America and U.S. Territories. ABN operates the 24-hour motorsports cable network, The Racing Channel (TRC) under the ABN Sports banner. The company also operates the national cable news network, ABN News. ABN.com is the network's primary Internet web page with links to their respected divisions' web pages including TRC3.com, a live interactive web streaming service for out-of-market viewers. ABN's headquarters are located in Seattle, Washington for coverage in the Western United States with a satellite headquarter in Charlotte, North Carolina that covers the Eastern United States. 50th Anniversary ABN celebrates its 50th anniversary in 2014. As a commemoration of its past five decades of service, ABN reintroduces its 1964 logo design and modernized it with the current ABN block text. The red diamond-blue octagon cross was ABN's first official ident prior to ABN using the full blue oval and diamond cross, commonly known to ABN viewers as simply the "diamond oval". Above, the text reads, "1964-2014: 50 Years of Excellence" with the slogan in between the dates. A similar application is shown for ABN Sports since it launched the same year as ABN itself. History Official Launch of ABN and ABN Sports The network officially launched in March of 1964 as the successor of Champion Television Network. Later, ABN Sports was officially on the air. It continues presently as the number one 24-hour commercial-free network in the country. The network covers an expansive demographic between 12 months to 66 years of age with a large library of programs suited for specific demographics. Official Launch of ABN Animation Network Launching on February 4, 1994 as Toonopolis, ABN Animation Network is the 24-hour cable and satellite network airing Western traditional animation, Japanese anime, and adult-specific animation. The demographics are between ages 12-35 with specific programming blocks. The network launched two years before ABN Kids and was being planned to be linked with ABN Kids as one entire network. Official Launch of ABN Kids, ABN Telemundial, and ABN Women ABN Kids was introduced to North American audiences on March 1, 1996 as the first subchannel in ABN's history dedicated to the younger demographic, primarily children between the ages of 12-months to 8 years. As a part of the network's expansion, two new fully-funded high-definition subchannels were added in 2011. On April 3, 2011, ABN debuts the ABN Telemundial subchannel which airs primarily Hispanic and Latino programming targeting the ages of 18-55. Later that month, on April 14, 2011, ABN signs on ABN Women , the subchannel aimed at American female audiences between 18-55. Merger of XtreemTV and Launch of ABN Maxx ABN launched the latest network aimed at the male demographic between 18-37 called ABN Maxx after a merger with XtreemTV Network coming upon heavy competition with Ion, and TNN. The subchannel offically launched April 9, 2013 after the merger. Launch of Big Sky Channel On March 2, 2011, ABN launches the Big Sky Channel which airs Western lifestyle programming along with Montana based sporting programs. The networked is aimed at the demographic of 12-65 with a blend of children's programming, lifestyle, and extreme sports for the 18-27 year demographic. The network is based in Butte, Montana and is seen nationwide as a subchannel. As of February 2014, it has been rebranded as Big Sky Network . Launch of ABN WeatherMax The network was launched on March 20, 1980 as The National Weather Network. It was acquired by ABN Domestic Television Corporation and agreed to purchase Jasper Communication's, NWN's parent company to form what is now ABN WeatherMax. ABN WeatherMax covers a range of demographics based on the consumers needs. Mobile demographics are said to cover 18-35, ABNWeatherMax.com 18-50, and 18-50+ for television and radio. Launch of United Broadcasting Company UBC was one of the original five networks owned by Champion Television Group in the mid-40's. It closed operations in 1975, then it was revived and launched by ABN Domestic Television Corporation in 1992 as United Broadcasting Company. It was originally known as Universal Broadcast Corporation. The demographics are 16-65 years. The company is based in Denver, CO and Nashville, TN. Launch of ABN Mobile Launched in 2010, ABN Mobile was developed by ABN Digital Entertainment first for Android and iPad devices. Since 2012, ABN Mobile has been applied to Chromebook, Windows Phone, iPhone, along with Apple and Microsoft tablets. Competition with other networks ABN's main rival networks are Hyper Network, CCC, WIN Television America, ABC Television America, Ultra TV, PBC, and . Even the network is near to the major status (currently mid-major), ABN doesn't rivalize directly with RKO Network, , , , and and the future networks GBN and The BIG Network. Programming Sitcoms *''66 Rock'' *''Ashley'' *''My Super Dooper Crazy Life'' *''Everybody Knows Billy'' *''Jesse and JJ'' *''Hot In SoCal'' Game Shows (produced by ABN Digital Entertainment) *''All or Nothing (the show is loosely based on NBC's ''Deal or No Deal) *''Second Chance'' (Based on CBS's Press Your Luck and its ABC predecessor using a hybrid of PYL and Game Show's Whammy! elements instead of the original ABC format) *''Picture This!'' (charades) *''Basset Bingo Live!'' *''The Gauntlet'' (based on Family Channel's Masters of the Maze) *''Beat Masters'' (a modernized version of Name That Tune featuring modern music from the 90's to 2000's) *''Truth or Super Dare (a reflection of ''Truth or Consequences from the 60's) *''Dance Dance Evolution Extreme (based on the ''Dance Dance Revolution ''video game series) *''Super Pyramid ''(an evolution of the Donnie Osmond-era ''Pyramid game show with a $250,000 prize round instead of the $100,000 prize round from the Pyramid era) *''Beat the Clock/Time Attack Blitz (two newer shows that share similar game components. ''Time Attack Blitz is much faster than Beat the Clock due to accelerated time challenges that are 60 seconds or less than the normal 90 to 120 seconds in Beat the Clock) *''Jewel Quest'' (puzzle game) *''Burnout! (loosely based on ''Pass Time distributed by Fox Sports and Speed Channel, this drag racing game show is recorded live on ABN's cable partner, TRC, then placed on digital video delay for encore presentation on ABN or ABN Sports depending on the schedule) News Programs *''ABN Evening News'' (nightly news program) *''Sunrise America'' (morning news program) *''Beyond the Cameras (news documentary program) *''ABN News Sunday Edition Drama *''CSI Liberty City'' *''Kingpin'' *''Seekers'' *''Rogue Agents'' *''City of Devils'' *''Hawkeye'' Late night comedies *''Late Show with Vince Laverty'' *''The Midnight Show with Bruce Simms'' Soap operas *''Timeless'' *''The Bold Americans'' *''The Journey'' *''Code Black: Extreme ER'' *''My Family'' *''Saints of Carcer'' (based in Carcer City, Liberty State) *''Love Riders'' Syndicated shows *''Steve Kramer Show'' *''Kaylah (The Kaylah Higgins Show)'' *''Grille City USA'' *''XR Entertainment NEWS'' *''The Digital Movie Theatre'' *''The Muscle Car Temple'' *''Lance Norton Live'' *''Flippers'' (loosely based on Pimp My Ride) *''U Style Makeover Extreme'' (distrubuted by U Style Entertainment, articles by U Style Publications) *''Fast Line'' (racing show) List of ABN network affilliated stations See List of ABN affilliates Slogans These are the slogans over the years that ABN has been on the air. *''The Newest Television Network in the Country'' (1964-1965) *''We Are American Broadcast Network'' (1965-1966) *''Proud to be Your Network'' (1966-1967) *''The Best Memories Are Made on ABN'' (1967-1968) *''You Are #1 to Us!'' (1968-1969) *''Look No Further than ABN'' (1969-1970) *''The Number One Television Network in America'' (1970-1971) *''America Loves Watching ABN (1971-1972) *''Excellence in Television ''(1972-1973) *''Still the One to Watch (1973-1974) *''We're the One Worth Watching (1974-1976) (came with four different jingles) *''ABN Television Network: We Are Here For You (1976-1977) *''ABN: You're In For Something'' (1977-1978) *''ABN: America Turns Us On'' (1978-1979) *''Expect Nothing But the Best on ABN'' (1979-1980) *''ABN: We Are Television'' (1980-1981) *''ABN: Watch What We're Doing Now'' (1983-1984) *''Share the Spirit of ABN (1984-1985) *''ABN is America's Network ''(1985-1986) *''Great Things Are Happening on ABN (1986-1987) *''ABN: America's #1 Television Network (1987-1988) *''ABN: 25 Years of Service and Still Going Strong (1988-1989) *''The Stars Shine Bright on ABN'' (1990-1991) *''This Is What Moves You'' (1992-1993) *''See It. Feel It. Live It.'' (1993-1994) *''ABN. We're More than Just Television (1994-1995) *''ABN. Cool Like Us ''(1995-1996) *''Something Exciting Is Happening on ABN (1996-1997) *''America's Number One Network (1997-1998) *''Come Home to America's Best Only on ABN ''(1998-1999) *''ABN High Definition: Television of the Next Millennium (1999-2000) *''ABN: The Pulse of America'' (January 1-September 10, 2001) *''ABN: Let's Roll! (following the 9/11 attacks from September 15 - December 31, 2001) *''This is ABN (2002-2003) *''ABN: One for All'' (Special slogan used in September 2002) *''ABN is All About You'' (2003-2004) *''You're Gonna Love This!'' (2005-2006) *''The Best Is On ABN'' (2006-2007) *''The Difference Is ABN'' (2008-2009) *''Watch What We Do on ABN'' (2009-2010) *''ABN Is the Place to Be'' (2010-2011) *''Entice Yourself'' (2011-2012) *''Go Beyond'' (2012-2014) *''ABN: 50 Years of Excellence (2014-present) *''The Next Best Thing is ABN (2014-present) *''Watch Great Things Unfold (future) Jingles These are the jingles that aired on ABN over the years. 'You Are #1 to Us' ''ABN. ABN. You are number one to us! We bring you cheer! We bring you laughter! We excite you on your brightest days! No matter the task, ABN is here for you! You are number one to us (on ABN)! ''(repeat twice) ''You are Number One...on ABN! 'America Turns Us On' Come one, come all! '' ''You know it's us when America turns us on! You feel the passion! You see the joy! So come on! What'cha waitn' for? Turn us on! We are ABN! America turns us on! America turns us on! For the best, for the brightest stars! It's here on ABN! So turn us on! 'See It, Feel It, Live It' I can see you move. I can feel your love. I'm livin' it up! See what's on! Feel the magic! Live it up! See it! Feel it! Live it! ABN! Logo timeline ABN1a_retro1.png|Logo used between 1964 to 1982. This is the longest running logo design since ABN's inception. The first diamond octagon cross design featured a red diamond and blue octagon and laser-cut lower case letters. This was the first ever design used in the post-Champion Television Group era. ABN1a_retro2.png|Logo used between 1982 to 1987. The first ever diamond oval cross design phasing out the red-diamond blue-octagon cross design. The call letters were switched from lower case to upper case upon the 1982-1983 television season. ABN1a_retro3.png|Logo used between 1987 to 1995. The diamond oval cross design looks a bit more fat than the 1982-1987 design. Bold block lettering was used for the "ABN" call letters. ABN1a_retro4.png|Logo used between 1995 to 2006. The diamond oval cross is slightly altered in size with a new typeface for the "ABN" block letters. The difference is seen with the letter "N" with angled corners instead of square corners like the 1987-1995 logo. ABN1a.png|Current logo used since 2007. It is a modification of the 1996-2006 design with the logo being given a three-dimensional look retaining the block letters used since 1995. ABNConcept1.png|This first proposal is a nod to the WGBH logo. It was first used in the early 1980's promotion ads and some station idents used this style. It will be revealed with a slogan in 2015 for fans to vote on. ABN1c.png|This is one of five proposed ABN logos for Q1 2015. This proposed logo was #2 of 5 and was the best choice. The logo harkens the 1964 logo but keeps the diamond oval cross design with the diamond being red while the oval retains the ABN blue it has used. The ABN block lettering is newer in this version replacing the current Faktos typefacing. It will be revealed along with a new slogan for Q1 2015. ABNConcept3.png|This concept was proposed by ABN viewers through a contest held in September. The lower case "A" has the oval, the lower case "B" has the diamond. It is reminescent of a very early 1962 proposal before Champion Television Network became ABN but did not incorporate the diamond, octagon, or oval cross design until 1963. ABNConcept4.png|This is the fourth proposed logo for Q1 2015. It is a departure of the diamond oval cross ensign. Two ribbons form an L shape elbow around the ouside. The blue is darker than the blue currently used. This will be revealed along with a slogan in 2015. ABNConcept5.png|This is ABN's fifth and last proposed logo for 2015 for fans to vote on along with a new slogan. The logo takes on a "global" approach with a red to blue sphere and the "ABN" letters at the bottom. The logo resembles one currently used by Sudamericana Servicios de Television in Brazil with this design in yellow and green colors. Category:Fictional television networks Category:Seattle Category:Washington (state) Category:Charlotte, NC Category:North Carolina